


Two Boys Meet in a Alley

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve meets Bucky and they become best friends. As they grow older, they become more than that to one another.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Two Boys Meet in a Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selene_Aduial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Aduial/gifts).



> Their initial meeting and the dialog come from the comic book Captain America: First Vengeance. Ages and other details come from [**Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki**](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki). The marble stuff comes from my dad, who taught me a little about marbles when I was a kid.

Steve Rogers was little. Puny. Sickly. And way too fierce for his own good. He hated bullies and got beat up by them damn near every time he went outside. Not too many twelve year old boys were all that big anyway, but the bullies were bigger and older, and they tried to hold him up for 2 bits every time he crossed their street. 

There were three of them. He was getting tired of their crap so he decided he’d fight them. They were in the middle of waling on him in the alley near his street, when this other kid came up, flapping his jaw and swinging his fists, like Steve couldn’t take care of himself. 

“Watching you shake down little kids every day is makin’ me nauseous.” Steve looked and his rescuer wasn’t even as tall as him. He was scrappy though, with a head full of messy dark hair and bright eyes. He punched one of the bullies while Steve whacked one of the others over the head with an old garbage can lid. The boys scrambled away.

“Bullies always run true to form and I do mean run,” the kid said. 

Steve was pissed that some scrawny stranger thought he could take _his_ part, like he was some little kid. “I woulda worn ‘em down eventually.” 

The kid laughed. “Yeah, when they died of old age!” 

That just pissed Steve off more. “You wanna go a round or two?”

The kid held up his hands. “No. Holster them guns. I come in peace. It never occurred to me to stand up to them bums ‘til I saw a shrimp like you do it. You’re a real inspiration.”

“I’m Steve Rogers. I live over there,” he pointed to the tenement he and Ma lived in, “with my ma though she’s too sick to get out these days.”

The kid pointed to himself with his thumbs and said, “I’m James Buchanan Barnes. My pals call me Bucky.” 

Steve looked the kid over. He’d seen him around school sometimes but hadn’t paid him much mind. He tended to just do his schoolwork and read then head home. His ma wasn’t able to do much these last couple of years so he tried to help out when he could.

“Wanna shoot some marbles?” Bucky asked him. 

Steve wasn’t good at sports. He had asthma and he wheezed when he did too much, but he could shoot marbles like a pro. It wasn’t long before he’d won Bucky’s best marble. It was a blue cats-eye. 

Steve stood up, it was time he got home and checked on Ma. 

“You at least gonna give me a chance to win my marble back?”

Steve grinned at his new friend. “’Course I am, but I don’t think you can beat me.” 

Bucky, it turned out, was thirteen already. He and Steve became best friends quickly. Even before he had his growth spurt, Bucky was always ready for a scrap and regularly beat up kids who’d picked a fight with Steve. They spent most of the time they weren’t in school hanging out together. 

A couple of years after they met, Bucky’s voice changed and he developed a real interest in the female sex. He also grew taller, way taller than Steve was. Steve began drawing about this time because Bucky started going to visit girls in the neighborhood. The girls liked him, too, with his blue eyes and cocky attitude. 

Steve took care of his mother and drew pictures of anything he saw: people, the city and even tried his hand at some drawings similar to the comics in the paper. He didn’t see as much of Bucky but they still hung out and did boy things. Steve began to change, too, not long after Bucky, but girls didn’t care too much for him. He was so small and so very serious all the time.

Of course, at this age, their bodies were becoming the bodies of young men. They grew up in the days when parents didn’t tell their kids what was coming and most kids learned the facts of life on the streets. The same was true of Steve and Bucky. 

The next few years saw their friendship change as the older Bucky matured and actually began dating. He usually gave a blow by blow of how far he got with the girls he went out with, which was usually not very far. Most good Catholic girls where they lived would only let a guy get so far. He was able to cop a feel now and again and if he were very lucky, he might get to play with a girl’s bra. 

Steve wanted a girlfriend, too, but he was still little, serious and paled in comparison to his flashy best friend. Bucky, ever the optimist, began find him dates about this time. Usually he ended up with the sullen best friend of Bucky’s prettier friend. He didn’t mind. But the dates weren’t much fun for him. He did it for Bucky because it seemed to please him to find Steve a date. 

Steve’s mother died the fall after Steve turned eighteen. He was working at a newspaper and saving for art school. He kept his apartment after his mother died, which ate into how much he could save, especially since times were so hard. Bucky worked jobs here and there, too. Steve didn’t ask too many questions. Bucky gave him a little money now and again on the rent, though Steve would have preferred not to take it. 

“Look, Stevie, I spend as much time here as you do, so it’s only fair.” Bucky told him when he objected. 

One day in December, they were drinking cheap whiskey and freezing their asses off because Steve didn’t have much coal for the stove. As they passed the bottle back and forth, Bucky asked Steve a question. “Did you ever get to first base with Maria’s friend?” 

Maria’s friend was Hazel Whitacre, a rather pretty brunette who had shown almost no interest at all in Steve on the few double dates they’d had. Steve was sure Bucky had done much better. 

He shook his head. “Girls don’t like me, Buck. I’m little and boring.” 

“John O’Reilly ain’t no bigger than you and he has dames hanging on him all the time. I asked Maria why and she said he’s the best kisser in Brooklyn. Maybe you need to learn to do something they can’t resist.”

“Where am I going to learn how to kiss?” Steve took a sip of whiskey and handed the bottle back to Bucky. He knew he was getting rather drunk, but it wasn’t unusual for a Friday night if Bucky didn’t have a date.

“Kiss the back of your hand. That’s how I learned. Well, that and Marjorie Dixon taught me how to French kiss,” Bucky said with a laugh. “Go on, kiss the back of your hand.” 

Steve tried and it just felt stupid. “This is dumb. I’m a grown man who hasn’t ever been kissed.”

Bucky laughed and they drank some more. Steve became bolder in his questions, the drunker he got. “So did you have sex with any of the girls you dated?” 

“Oh hell no. Those girls won’t put out for a poor boy like me. My cousin Lefty took me to a whorehouse in Jersey one time,” Bucky admitted.

“How was it?” Steve had rather romantic ideas of love and women.

“Well, she pulled her skirt up and I put it in her and that was that.” Bucky made it sound very boring. 

“Was it awful?” Steve was horrified at Bucky’s description. 

“Better than jerking off, but not as fun as I thought.” 

“Was she pretty?” Steve asked. 

“She was as old as my ma.” 

Steve reached for the bottle. “So tell me how to kiss again.”

Bucky looked at Steve and said, “Ah, hell, I’ll show you.” Bucky took the bottle from Steve’s hand and set it down then he took Steve’s face in his hands and lowered his mouth to Steve’s. Steve didn’t know what to do with his hands so he awkwardly put his arms around Bucky. Bucky’s lips were soft, and while it was nice, he didn’t see what the fuss was about. Maybe it was because Bucky was a boy. 

Bucky’s tongue touched his lips and before he thought, he parted his lips. Bucky’s tongue darted inside. He tasted of whiskey. Steve was surprised to feel Bucky’s penis pressed against him. He wasn’t sure what to do, but Bucky showed no signs of slowing down in his kissing. 

Finally Steve broke away. 

“God, Stevie, that was better than any girl I ever kissed. I think you’re a natural.” Bucky was more than a little breathless. “Now you kiss me.”

“Maybe we better get some sleep. I gotta work at the paper in the morning.”

Bucky nodded and they both got into Steve’s bed, something they did most every weekend. Bucky was asleep in minutes, or so Steve thought. He was about to drift off himself when he felt the bed moving. He heard soft grunts coming from Bucky and it took a few minutes before he realized that Buck was masturbating, thinking Steve was asleep. 

Steve closed his eyes tight and ignored how hard he’d gotten listening to his friend. 

Neither of them mentioned what happened 

Several weeks later, Bucky and Steve were again at Steve’s dingy little apartment and they were knocking back another cheap bottle of whiskey. 

“Wanna practice kissing again?” Bucky asked him. 

Steve was surprised. He’d thought about that night several times and wondered if he might be ‘queer’ like those men that didn’t like girls. He did like girls though. He guessed he did anyway. He was never close enough to one to know. 

“Sure,” he finally answered with all the bravado he could muster. “If you need the practice.” 

Bucky laughed and kissed him, a kiss that changed quickly from a touch of the lips into something more as he plunged his tongue deeply into Steve’s mouth and lifted Steve up against him. Bucky’s dick was hard as he pushed his hips against Steve, who was rock hard, too. Steve held onto Bucky, meeting his friend’s thrusts with his own. It felt better than anything he’d ever done before. He was breathing hard, but so was Bucky as he backed Steve over to the narrow bed and eased them both onto it. 

Once on the bed, Bucky buried his face against Steve’s shoulder. His hips moved harder as he reached between them and put his hand over Steve’s cock. Steve bit his lip and did the same to Bucky, hoping that what he did was all right. 

He held onto Bucky tight with his other arm as they strained against one another. Steve knew what was about to happen and he was scared, but not scared enough to stop. It felt wonderful to have someone so close, someone touching him, making him feel so good.

“Oh, Steve,” Bucky cried out as he sought Steve’s mouth for a kiss. 

Steve felt the dampness from Bucky coming through his trousers. Bucky rubbed his hand faster over Steve and kept kissing him until Steve felt a rush of pleasure and came against Bucky’s hand just moments later. 

“That’s it, Stevie. Yeah,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s mouth. 

Steve tried to turn away when it was done. He was embarrassed, thinking that Bucky would think him some sort of pervert for letting him do what they’d done. 

“Hey, Steve, look at me,” Bucky said, turning Steve’s face back so he could see him. “Are you all right?” 

Steve nodded, aware that his face was red.

“I – uh, I wanted to do that with you for a long time. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Why? I’m not a girl.” 

“You don’t have to be a girl for it to feel good for both of us,” Bucky told him. “You’re the best person I know, Steve. You were the day we met and will be as long as we know one another. I want you to feel – to feel how good it feels to do it with someone else.”

“Have you done this with anyone else?” 

Bucky looked appalled at the idea. “Hell no!” 

“Just me?” 

“Just you, Steve.” Bucky rolled onto his back and pulled Steve close. Steve put his head on Bucky’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He wondered if this is what being loved felt like. He smiled and fell asleep with the smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
